Droide sonda/Leyendas
300px|thumb|right|Droide Sonda Víbora en [[Hoth/Leyendas|Hoth.]] Los droides sonda también conocidos como droides de reconocimiento, exploradores o de rastreo, estaban diseñados especialmente para la exploración y reconocimiento a través de toda la galaxia. Estos droides podían tener fines científicos y militares. Eran enviados desde naves espaciales para reunir información y transmitirla a sus dueños en lugares alejados. Eran muy buenos investigadores y cazadores, podían tener una gran variedad de sensores, y si el modelo poseía funciones militares, podían estar poderosamente armados; incluso algunos tenían un sistema de autodestrucción para evitar que se les reconociera. Historia En los días de la República Galáctica, los droides sonda fueron utilizados como herramientas de gran utilidad científica, permitiendo llegar a reconocer una increíble cantidad de territorio inexplorado y de exploración de las zonas más remotas del espacio, ayudando así a expandir las fronteras de la República. Los primeros droides sonda fueron desarrollados y producidos por las Industrias Galalloy para buscar en planetas y asteroides recursos valiosos, tales como metales para procesamiento en la industria. En la época de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico puso limitaciones en la exploración del espacio profundo, así muchos fueron empleados para las funciones militares por el Imperio. Se reprogramaron para la búsqueda y misiones de patrullaje, vigilaban los sistemas, las hiperrutas, vigilaban las comunicaciones y las entregaban al Buró de Análisis de la Inteligencia Imperial. Otros eran asignados para la exploración del espacio profundo, pero no para catalogar nuevos mundos, su misión era descubrir los asentamientos no registrados, especialmente bases de la Alianza para Restaurar la República. Sabiendo lo rápido que los rebeldes podrían evacuar al ser descubiertos, muchos droides sonda estaban equipados con transmisores a la HoloRed de alta frecuencia que permitían enviar rápidamente la información obtenida. Otras características adicionales incluían equipos avanzados de exploración, sistemas de control visual y de audio, un cañón bláster, y equipo de autodestrucción. Conforme pasó el tiempo, varios fabricantes comenzaron a desarrollar droides sonda específicamente para aplicaciones militares imperiales, especialmente las Industrias Arakyd. Los droides sonda resultantes eran más rápidos, más letal y mucho más eficiente en perseguir a los rebeldes. Modelos conocidos *Droide sonda Víbora *Droide comando de reconocimiento *Droide series Recon-PK *Droide sonda sumergible *Droide sonda K-X12 *Droide sonda C-Viper *Droide sonda de Gar-Oth *Droide sonda I-10 *Droide sonda Ojo Oscuro DRK-1 *Droide sonda ER-1 *Droide sonda ER-1C *Droide de exploración Prowler 1000 *Probot Cazador-Asesino *Droide sonda Infiltrator *Droide de reconocimiento R-1 *Droide sonda investigador de cuevas *Probot Vanguard *Droide sonda de la Federación de Comercio Apariciones *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars Republic 27: Starcrash'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 3'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 14'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 15'' *''Clone Wars Chapter 16'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Deep Forest'' *''Honor Bound'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars: Galaxies'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Lealtad'' *''The Hidden'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Lando's Commandos: On Eagles' Wings'' *''Therefore I Am: The Tale of IG-88'' *''The Return of Tag and Bink: Special Edition'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' * * * * ; image #6 * Categoría:Droides sonda